1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for improving the operation of a side-view mirror of a vehicle, and, more particularly, to such devices and methods for maintaining side-view mirror effectiveness in inclement weather.
2. Description of Related Art
During inclement weather side-view mirrors mounted on an exterior of a vehicle can become difficult to use owing to water droplets remaining on, and/or to fogging of, the mirror surface. This mirror fouling can result in a dangerous situation in which the vehicle operator has diminished ability to use one or both of the vehicle's side-view mirrors.
Various attempts have been made to address this problem, but none has been completely successful.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a device and associated methods for improving the effectiveness of side-view mirrors in inclement weather.